


On the count of three

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamhusbands, Dreams, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Language, On the Run, Or not, Random & Short, dubious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: They live they love this way.





	On the count of three

**Author's Note:**

> And this is what happens when you don't go to sleep after a 12-hour-shift.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

They are on the run again, with guns in their hands, perfect hair tousled, laughter caught in the wind.

Eames has the fat bag- filled with money and gems- on one wide shoulder, his other hand clasping Arthur’s hand, with fingers entwined they are running, and Eames laughs.

Arthur has deadly aim, even with his left hand, he never misses target; he curses when a glanced off bullet grazes his cheek, blood drying fast in the cool wind.

Through the corridors of streets, into and out of houses, then up and up on stairs, he trusts Eames to lead the way, while he is busy cleaning it for the two of them.

But even in dreams, the stairs have to end, and they are balancing on the edge, God knows how high from the ground.

Eames tosses the bag aside, they didn’t take it for its value, and catches his gaze- his eyes are glowing with a crazy light, he is so high on danger, pupils blown and skin flushed, he is more than perfect, and Arthur doesn’t fight the urge to kiss him hard on his wet, full lips.

"Come on, baby, let’s do it, I know you want it too!" Eames is so eager, panting against his mouth, hot, and pulls him closer to the edge.

Arthur lets his gun drop to the ground, feeling around his pocket for his dice, but Eames just laughs at him and says.

"Leave it, don’t ruin the fun!"

And fuck, he is right, who cares if they are awake or dreaming, if the fucking spinning top keeps spinning or falls, who cares if the dice doesn’t favour one side, they live they love this way, and on the count of three, they jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
